


flowers

by carcinoGeneticists



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Rated T for swearing, bc i cba to write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticists/pseuds/carcinoGeneticists
Summary: “What do you think you're doing!?” He shouted, making Eddie flinch.“I- I’m s- Shit- fuck!” Eddie cursed, dropping the flowers in his panic. There was silence for a moment, then the boy burst out laughing.“Man! You should've seen your face, oh my god!”Or, the one where an asthmatic kid steals flowers from a total trashmouth.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club - Relationship
Kudos: 42





	flowers

“She’s such a megabitch, Bev!” Eddie complained over the phone. One hand stayed on the bike to steer while the other made sure the phone stayed up to his ear.

“I know, Eddie. You tell me that every time you come over,” He could hear her smile through the phone, “Soon you’ll be out of there and you can live with me!”  


“Yeah. If I ever get out of here.”  


“Don't talk like that, E. You will get out of there, promise.”  


“Yeah, I know… Listen, I’ll call you back. I’m gonna stop somewhere, I’ll be there soon.”  


“Be safe, hon. I’ll be here waiting for you.”

The dial tone rang sharply in Eddie’s ears, right as he stepped over an entirely too short fence. He scooped up four small, purple flowers, and three white flowers. He was getting ready to take a break for it when the front door opened, loudly. A boy with messy black, wavy hair ran out and made eye contact.

“What do you think you're doing!?” He shouted, making Eddie flinch.  


“I- I’m s- Shit- fuck!” Eddie cursed, dropping the flowers in his panic. There was silence for a moment, then the boy burst out laughing.  


“Man! You should've seen your face, oh my god!”  


“W- Wh, huh?! Asshole!” Eddie’s hand flew up to cover his mouth—he didn't frequently curse strangers. He picked the flowers back up and started marching off. The boy followed him, elbowing him in the side.  


“It was just a joke!”  


“Maybe you joke too much.”  


“Maybe I do,” The boy walked forward and jutted out a hand, “Richie Tozier’s the name and telling jokes is my game.”  


Eddie looked at the hand, keeping his own very far. “I don't touch strangers. My name's Eddie.”  


“Well, Eddie, I guess you're stuck with me. Gotta see if this girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft!”  


Eddie just nodded. He didn't know how to tell someone he just met actually I’m going to the graveyard. “Whatever, I can't stop you.”  


A few minutes of walking later, Eddie pulled out his phone.

  


bev<3: where r u????  


bev<3: ur late.  


bev<3: ur worryin me eddie  


bev<3: edddddieeeeeeee  


eddie: funny story  


eddie: i’ll tell you when i get there  


eddie: don’t worry about me  


eddie: but also  


eddie: [LOCATION SENT]  


bev<3: see u in a bit, loser. text me in 20 so i no ur ok<3  


eddie: i will<3

  


Richie looked over his shoulder. “That the special lady?”  


“Beverly?” Eddie laughed out loud, “No way. She’s… no, no. She’s not, um. Capable of thinking of me in that way.”  


Great job. Drop hints that your best friend is a lesbian to someone you just met. That won’t get you hatecrimed or anything.  


“Oh, OH! I see! Well, do you like her?”  


“Bev? I love her. But, no. Not like that.”  


“Oh. Can I see?”  


“Why?” But Eddie was already pulling out his phone to show Richie the background--a really dorky picture of him and Beverly. Richie grinned. It made Eddie smile, too. The picture, totally not his companion's smile.  


“Adorable, Eds.”  


“I’ll tel- wait, what’d you call me?” He scowled, crossing his arms.  


“Eds. Y’know, short for Eddie!”  


That was the only nickname he’d ever felt was sacred from his mom. Still, he sneered at the messy boy. “Don’t call me Eds.”  


“Aw, you love it. I heard that pause!”  


“Whatever. We’re here.”  


“But this is the graveyard. What, you grave robbing or something?” It was clear Richie felt uncomfortable in the situation and that he tried not to think about what this meant.  


Eddie didn’t reply. He walked up to the grave he knew all too well and knelt down. PHILIP KASPBRAK. FATHER, HUSBAND, FRIEND. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Richie’s face fell.  


“Oh shit, Eds. I’m sorry.”  


Eddie huffed quietly, “Nah, it’s fine. I knew it was coming.”  


“Do you need me to leave you alone? I- Feel free to take the flowers anytime, man…”  


“Do you shut up ever? Just… give me a second, Rich.” Eddie knelt down, laying the flowers gently on the grave. Grass had grown over the dirt, it didn’t look fresh anymore. The wound it left still felt fresh though. Richie nodded.

  


  


After the two of them had left, it was quiet for a few minutes. Then, Richie spoke.

  


“Can I ask you about him?” He said, quietly, but Eddie heard him. Years of living in a house where you have to be aware of every move will do that to you. He nodded. “When did 

it happen?”  


“A few years ago.” Eddie paused, looking at his hands, counting on his fingers. “This year will mark 5 years.”  


“Do you miss him?”  


“No shit, sherlock.” He couldn’t help the slight venomous lilt to his voice. The question reminded him of the funeral.  


“Right… What about your mom?” Richie could tell it was a bad question to ask.  


“Not a good situation.” Eddie shrugged.  


“Does she…” Richie motioned with his hands vaguely and Eddie, after all that had happened, jumped to his mother’s defense.  


“What? No! I… No. But last year I found out she was faking my perscriptions.” The inhaler seemed to weigh down his fanny pack.  


“Prescriptions?”  


“I took them for… well, everything.” Eddie grabbed the inhaler out of his pack. “I still carry this around with me. Even though I know it doesn’t do anything…”  


“God. I’m really sorry, Eds.” Richie’s hand twitched.  


“It’s okay. I guess I’m working through it in my own way. Even if my own way is spending all the time I can with Bev and sneaking out when she won’t let me.”  


“She’ll keep you home?”  


“Yeah. My dad had cancer and I guess she just thinks that it would make me sick by being out in the world too much? Bev calls it Munchausen by proxy, I call it paranoid.”  


“God. That’s so shitty, Eds. I’m sure my parents would let you stay if you want.”  


Eddie laughed a bit. “You think Bev hasn’t tried to get me out of there? I’m working on it. Just have to wait another few months, then I’m moving in with her.”  


“That’s good.”  


“Yeah. Um.. Speaking of Bev, this is her house. I told her I’d call and she’s probably worried sick. Oh!” Eddie grabbed a pen out of his fanny pack and Richie’s arm, writing down his phone number on the inside of it. “There. So you can text me.”  


  


Was Eddie going colorblind or was Richie blushing? Either way it was doing something weird to his chest.

“Oh. Well, I’ll see you later, Eddie Spaghetti!” Eddie rolled his eyes.  


“Don’t call me that, Rich.” Richie waved and started walking off. Eddie smiled for a second. _Fuck it_ , he thought. “Wait, Richie!”  


The boy in question turned around, only to be faced with a very close Eddie. “Whoa-”  


He was cut off by Eddie’s lips pressing against his own, sloppy and uncomfortable because of Richie’s glasses but once they found out how their faces fit together it was… nice. 

Nice was an understatement. It was like… Butterflies. Huh. Eddie thought he finally got what those romance novels were talking about.  


“Oh.” Richie murmured.  


“Yeah.” Eddie replied.  


“Wow.”  


“Um.”  


“That was nice.”  


“No shit, sherlock.”  


“Alright, listen here, Ed-”  


Once again, cut off by Eddie kissing him.  


“I’ll see you around, Rich.”


End file.
